


Silence and Sound

by FangirlAnxiety101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, MY BABIES, Maybe - Freeform, Rimming, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Sam is a Saint, just read it, season 14 based, they are worthy of all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: Some season 14 sabriel for those who need it. Little bit of fluff, graphic but sweet smut, the works.(Gabriel was brought back as a human, and Michael!Dean still exists. Bear with me, I wrote this in under an hour last night.)





	Silence and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick (grudging) thank you to @birdybluejay on IG wHO DECIDED TO TEMPT ME INTO WRITING SOME SMUT. If you want to see the whole convo, check me out @chaossiren103. You'll know which post it is, trust me.  
> I will say thanks because its been awhile since I had the energy and inspo to write and post something *grumbles*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_Rustling of bedsheets, soft panting in his ear. Nails from curled fingers lightly scratching up his back, his shoulder blades, lifting to circle around his nape, pulling him in even deeper to the intoxicating scent of the man beneath him._

It never really became a thing until Gabriel ended up entirely human. They had done this before, but there was something that was different now. Perhaps it was the new atmosphere of intimacy, or maybe even fragility.

_Shaky inhales and broken moans as long fingers and warm palms slide down smooth skin, the muscles underneath twitching in sensitivity and anticipation._

There was a feeling of calm when they did it now, something Sam didn’t get to experience very often. For each time, everything stopped; there was no pain, no worry, no crisis. There was nothing but focus - focus on what he was doing, who he was doing it to.

_That first soft gasp as he leans in, warm breath puffing over Gabriel’s quivering hole, the flat of his tongue following soon after. A soft keening noise from above followed by clenching thighs trying to pull him in, silently pleading for more._

At some point it had become commonplace for them. They didn’t speak much – they didn’t need to. It had become routine, something both could pull from memory and enjoy despite its repetitive nature.

_Hands cycling between fisting the sheets and the hunter’s hair, not pulling but rather pushing upwards, grinding into the pulsing warmth as it built. The rhythm remaining soft but steady, coaxing the feeling to the surface. Skilled tongue and lips teasing the weeping tip, circling and causing intermittent jerks and whimpers at the attention._

He never imagined himself to be this lucky. The boy with the demon blood, Lucifer’s true vessel, the one who broke the world – he wasn’t worthy, wasn’t _supposed_ to be worthy of being this close to an ethereal being, no matter his current mortal state. He sometimes dreaded the thought of the other shoe dropping, of all of it being swept away. He tried not to though, especially when it just seemed this _simple,_ this domestic.

_More, the aroused once-angel would beg, becoming gradually louder, squirming and tensing, stuck between too much and not enough. Sam’s gaze always somehow making its way to his bared neck, the thin sheen of sweat visible in the dim lamplight._

Sam’s name would become a litany when Gabriel got close enough to the edge, tone more reverent than it had any right to be coming from someone who used to be able to hear thousands of prayers calling out to him every day. It set something off inside Sam, some feeling of hope and light that he hadn’t felt since before Jess died, before he had known about the demon blood. His name, despite the tone and context, felt like a beacon when it left the other man’s lips. It was a cleansing of all his wrongdoings, of all the people he had let down. It made him feel whole in a way he couldn’t even remember feeling before.

_It was the ecstasy he enjoyed observing, flickering across the ex-angel’s face in the most beautiful way. It was always intense, and the sight alone could pull Sam to the brink as well some days. There was a sense of openness, of absolute finality in the moments before he gained his bearings, laughing softly and brushing loose strands of hair away from his face, the result of all his desperate movement. He savored it, sometimes even continuing his actions just to get a few more seconds of the blissed expression._

He didn’t have much these days. Dean was still missing, Cas was in no shape to think rationally, and Jack was still weak from losing his grace. He knew one thing, though: he could deal with it. He could power through all of it, so long as he had this, a way to escape it all, even if only for an hour.

_Your turn, Gabriel would mumble between kisses, body lax and pliant. Sometimes, Sam took the offer – other times, he would silently refuse, pressing their foreheads together before closing his eyes, savoring the quiet, the air of serenity._

It wasn’t much, and yet it meant everything to Sam. Gabriel never asked – he already knew. They could be one, share these moments in the dead of night or in the occasional peace of day, letting the silence and the sound lead them toward the idea of what could be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you birdy for giving me the inspo! Y'all should check out her AO3 account (blackesparrow). Her story "Daughter of Hell" is badass, and it has some Sabriel too!
> 
> As always, kudos make me smile and comments make me scream with joy, so don't be shy!
> 
> Chaos out!


End file.
